Like a Puppet On A String
by kellymuse
Summary: Edward, Bella and Nessie have adopted a dog, and it has gone horribly wrong. Nessie is a strong-willed child and will do anything to keep her precious collie.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward" I whispered softly, though I was positive he could hear it. Thanks to my new ears, I could hear his footsteps approaching behind me. I knew that when I turned he would be standing there, his perfect skin baking in the sun, glistening in harmony with mine. Summer in Forks was a hard time for us. The sun, although it usually hid away from our small, insignificant town, now stood to the west of the sky, shining prominently.

Our original plans to go to university had backfired, due to my beautiful child, who much to my dismay is now called Nessie.

"Edward, there here" I whispered and turned. Of course, I was right. He was there, bronze hair tousled into a quiff, shirt flowing behind him like a white cape, and khaki shorts. I raised a dark chestnut eyebrow at his choice of clothing. He mouthed, Alice, and I rolled my eyes.

"Not to worry, dear." He assured me "They won't take her" he promised. I bit my lip and nodded abruptly. Then, I heard the car inclining up the long, concrete road that lead to Carlisle's. I whistled a sharp and painful sound and my Collie came running. She had copper fur, and deep honey eyes that you could melt into. She sat onto the damp forest floor at my feet and wagged her tail excitedly.

I knelt down and rubbed her right ear and then placed my mouth next to it.

"Now Hunnie," I said "bad people are coming, be on your best behaviour." I stood up, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. He looked at me expectantly and I nodded again. I opened my mind to him, like I have done many times since the first time, and told him _I'm ready._ We ran together to the house and as I thought, the RSPCA van was waiting for us. They wanted to take my baby away, Riley. Riley has been with us for five months now. They saw Renessme biting her in a park once, and came to investigate.

"Hello mam" one nodded. He had grey, thinning hair, and a hairline that was declining. I laughed quietly, too quiet for them to hear, but Edward did. I was pretty sure he was rummaging their brains for information too.

"We have come to take your dog" his colleague announced. He had dark brown hair, and reminded me of Charlie, my farther. But Charlie was better looking; this man's face was covered in deep set wrinkles.

"Riley" I corrected him

"That's for her new owner to decide" he replied and I growled. Edward pinched my arm, and I pinched his back. He winced and I laughed again, I was still stronger.

"Do you abuse your husband too?" he asked. I shook my head and my eyes turned into slits.

"Right, where's the dog?" he asked, more forceful now. Of course, he didn't know the meaning of forceful.

Then, my gorgeous daughter emerged from the woods with Riley. She winked at me, and I smiled slyly. I saw Edward roll his eyes next to me. Nessie now looked around eight. Her hair was down to her waist in tight copper curls, and her brown eyes grew deeper and more intelligent every time I looked.

Then, she burst out in tears like an Oscar winning performance.

"Please don't take my baby away" she cried "I love her so much. I didn't mean to bite her, I was just playing." She sobbed, and the older of the two men's expressions turned sympathetic.

I walked over and picked her up. She sobbed into my shoulder and whispered quietly, so that the men couldn't hear "Are they falling for it?"

"Like a puppet on a string" I told her in the same tone.

"WHY IS SHE CRYING?" a voice screamed from inside the house. Rosalie stormed out, and pushed her arms out for Nessie. I let my shoulders drop. Well, congrats Rose, you just ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie pushed her feet into the ground so hard she made holes deep enough to trap squirrels in. Her platinum blonde locks flew around her delicate features as she approached. If the men weren't taken back by my daughter's beauty, they would be now.

Reluctantly, I passed her Nessie. She pressed a palm to Rosalie's soft, porcelain cheek and I heard her bite her lip. She gave me a sympathetic stare with her charcoal eyes, but I turned towards the two men who had their eyes fixed on Rosalie's face.

I sighed, almost silently, but Edward coughed over it, and both men blinked in synchronisation.

"This is Rosalie, my sister" Edward announced and added under his breath "and the funeral of our dog." She growled and pasted on a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you," she told them "I'm a little bit over-protective when it comes to my Nessie here" she laughed light-heartedly. My Nessie? Not this again.  
Ever since Jacob had to go across state to teach a new pack about his culture, Rose had gotten even more protective than all of us combined. I refused to let Nessie go along, she has school now; people might become suspicious if she disappears. More than they already are even, with her growing at twice the rate of her classmates.

That's the only reason we decided to stay in Forks. Charlie said he wouldn't have trouble travelling to see us now that he has the income of Sue as well as his own. But Edward was sticking by his decision. Although Nessie has already skipped three grades, he still wants her to be educated although she'll have plenty have time for that in the future.

As for Jacob, he has to transform regularly to withhold his age, although his mental age has no sign of growing either.

The pack he's with currently transform into Panthers. I was confused at first why he was going, with him being a were-wolf, but apparently they are shape-shifters, just like him, just a different breed.

Riley hid behind my legs, he has never been fond of Rosalie, but the feeling is pretty mutual.

"Mrs. Cullen?" the eldest man asked

"Yes?" me and Rose replied. He looked between us and then faced me

"I'm afraid we have to take your dog. After assessing the family... issues and seeing the bonds between you, we have agreed that it is not a fit home for a dog"

Nessie looked at me and her mouth moved so fast I'm not sure if the men would catch it "But we've had a dog before..."

Edwards hand tightened around my waist and Rose's nostrils flared

"You have?" The Charlie-look-alike asked

"Yes, his name was Seth" Nessie blurted. If it was possible to sweat, it would be seeping off my forehead.

"Hunnie, I'm not sure we should talk about him right now," I said

"Why not?" The eldest man asked

"Because it's a subject I feel uncomfortable talking about" I replied

"Why, what happened to Seth?" he shot back at me

"He... he died"

"How?"

"Old age"

"How old?"

"Old enough" I said, gritting my teeth

"When did he die?"

"Why does it matter?" I said forcefully, my top lip pulling back

"Bella!" Edward warned as the men took a step back together. Edward's free hand came across to hold mine, ready to restrain and Nessie wriggled in Rose's hold.

"Get the dog, Michal" The younger man said. Michal made a grab for Riley as the fire burned in my throat. Self-control is one of my specialities when it comes to resisting human blood. But when I'm filed with building fury and haven't fed in three weeks, it starts to catch up with you.


End file.
